


On My Back

by TheAndyChrist



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Creampie, First Time, Gay Sex, Generation Gap, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Nipple Licking, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sex Games, Sleepovers, Teenagers, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Jamal shares his bed with Cesar, but as soon as Cesar starts to fall asleep Jamal needs some privacy. Then things get smutty.*Story takes place during the second season of the show, where Cesar stays with Jamal for awhile.





	On My Back

Until Jamal told Cesar he could stay with him, Cesar's head was in a very low place. Cesar was homeless and had little options. Cesar had to hide or he'd have to risk being caught by the guys trying to kill him. 

Plus, his older brother, Spooky kicked him out for being a puta and not pulling the trigger on a rival gang member. Cesar had to worry about the rival gang without any help from his family. There was Monse, but Cesar wasn't trying to come around her brooding dad. Thankfully, Jamal spoke up when he did and offered Cesar space in his bed. 

Cesar and Jamal grew up together. They didn't think of sharing a bed was all together gay, until it became gay. They were horny young men who masturbated. They hadn't ever masturbated together, until they did. It didn't take them long to get to that point though. 

"Umm." Jamal looked up from his book and Cesar knew. Jamal turned his head, which caused the beam of light from his headpiece to cut through the dim bedroom like a muted lightsaber. 

Cesar looked over from his pillow and said, "I'll go take a shower. Is that long enough?" 

"Yeahh." 

"Okay." Cesar got up from the bed, took his shirt off and stood near the bedroom door. He kicked off his shoes, unfastened his belt and said, "Monse and I skipped two classes today. I don't need to masturbate." He laughed. 

"I didn't ask you to masturbate with me. I didn't even tell you I was going to masturbate." 

"That look. You gave me that look." Cesar stood in his boxer briefs. His cockhead poked out some with his big nuts nestled below. You could tell Cesar's uncircumcised. The foreskin around half of his wide cockhead pressed out from the fabric. 

Jamal let out an outlandish sigh and said, "My dick is so hard right now I'm going to bust just looking at your titties." His big, pink tongue lined his shimmering lips. 

"My titties?" Cesar looked down at his chiseled chest. He did have large nipples on his large pectorals, but Cesar said, "I don't have titties!" Cesar modestly stormed out of the room. He thought Jamal was doing him a favor by letting him stay there, but he didn't appreciate the ridicule. 

Jamal took his cock out, stroked it fast and said, "Some great titties." 

He lifted his t-shirt and whacked it. It didn't take but a few solitary moments. He sprayed come up his belly. His toes curled, as his black cock shot white mounds of come on his slightly hairy, fit torso. 

Cesar came back in without knocking and asked, "Where's the towels? Oh my God, man!" 

"Turn around!" 

"I was gone a second. Is that because of me?" Cesar came closer to Jamal. 

"No. Stop. Stop. Don't come any closer." 

Cesar scanned Jamal's bare body and his spread of come. "Jamal." 

Jamal tucked away his wet dick and dropped his shirt over his come soaked stomach, like it was customary. 

"Towels are in the hallway closet." 

"Do you need one for..?" 

Jamal was aggravated and quickly said, "No. Yes. I don't know. It's fine. I'm fine." 

"Just checking." Cesar went to leave. 

Jamal felt Cesar's sweetness and said, "I don't know." 

Cesar stood at the door, smiled at Jamal, looked up at the ceiling, laughed, looked back at Jamal and said, "You got a big dick, Jamal." Cesar wiped his mouth. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Thank you." Jamal smiled proudly. "You've got a nice one too." 

Cesar held the door, blushed and asked, "When did you see my dick?" 

"No. No. I mean, you're bulge. I just mean. I saw your bulge. Your bulge drew my eyes." Jamal moved his hands like his eyes were connected to Cesar's bulge and made a laser sound. 

Cesar stepped back from the door, shut it and said, "You've been looking at my bulge." Cesar smirked, laughed and rubbed his chin. "I'm sorry I walked in on you masturbating." Cesar rubbed his bulge. 

"I guess it's okay. You going to go?" 

"Fair's fair." Then, Cesar pulled off his boxer briefs and stood before Jamal completely naked. He held his arms out wide, smiled and crossed them. He blushed, as he watched Jamal's eyes look down his body and see his marvelous uncircumcised cock. 

"Wow." Jamal scanned Cesar's whole, delectable body. There was more body hair than he expected Cesar to have. 

"I'm obviously not hard." Cesar blushed and shook his stretchy stalk. 

"Your bush." 

Cesar looked down, ran his hand through his luscious, dark pubes and said, "My bush? Monse thinks I need to trim it too." 

"Monse and I agree on something." 

"Where are your scissors?" 

Jamal felt insulted. "Scissors you're going to use on your.. I got scissors, but you gotta get it hard." 

"Hard?" Cesar pulled his foreskin to beyond his cockhead. 

"Yeah," Jamal got cocky and added, "how big does that little thing get?" 

"God." Cesar chuckled. 

"Fair's fair." 

Cesar looked to the heavens and massaged himself. He thought of earlier that day when he was with Monse. Her hand on his dick. He tried to get hard and succeeded. It stood firm at about seven and a half inches and almost as thick as Jamal's cock. "There. You happy." Cesar moved his hand away and took a few steps forward, as his beige cockhead peeked out from his foreskin. 

"You look happy." Jamal was dry. His stomach was wet, but his humor was dry. "How long is that?" 

"I don't know." 

"Can't believe Monse took that." 

"She didn't take all of it." Cesar flexed it. His cockhead danced. "She wouldn't let me put it all in her. Keep that between us." 

Jamal loved Cesar's body, but he didn't want to admit it. "She probably was afraid of the monsters that could be lurking in your jungle down there." 

Cesar's erect cock slowly teetered down. "Scissors?" 

"Oh, yeah. Yeah." Jamal got out of bed and found the scissors he uses on his pubes. 

"Why don't you take off those sticky clothes?" Cesar pulled at Jamal's t-shirt. 

"Back up." Jamal pointed the pointy end of the scissors at Cesar. "Don't get so close to me with that. I'll take them off once you go take a shower." Jamal seemed grouchy, but added, "Also, I think you have a long dick for a.." 

"Hush up." Cesar turned to leave and said, "Got to admit my butt is cute." 

"No, I don't." Jamal slapped Cesar's ass, which caused Cesar to jump, look back, hold his stinging cheek and cringe. "It's cute now. With my handprint on it." 

"Dick." Cesar slapped Jamal's arm with his dick and sped off. 

Cesar left to find a towel and then showered. Jamal cleaned up and was asleep when Cesar returned, at least he looked like he was asleep. 

Jamal peeked, as Cesar dropped his towel and located clean boxers. Jamal saw Cesar's pale ass. It looked so smooth and round. Jamal also could see Cesar's balls between his legs, as Cesar stepped into his boxers and pulled them up. He had big balls. Cesar got into bed without a shirt and started to go to sleep. 

Jamal's cock got hard again. Cesar was still getting comfortable, when Jamal broke the silence and said, "Umm." 

"What!" Cesar tired of Jamal's continued need to masturbate and said, "Would it help if I put on a shirt?" 

"I'm sorry." Jamal sat up in his bed, while Cesar tried going to sleep. "Cesar, there's something about your nipples that my dick seems really fascinated by." 

"Oh, God. I'll put on a shirt." Cesar rolled out of bed. 

"No. Come back. Let me stare at them. I'll only take a second." 

Cesar sat on the bed, looked at Jamal and said, "Okay." Cesar rested on his back, put a pillow over his face and said, "Make it fast." Cesar quickly lifted the pillow and added, "And you better not breathe a word of this to anyone. Never ever." 

Jamal feared Cesar and slowly more confidently said, "Never ever. Never. Ever. Like the sock games. Never mind the sock games." 

"What sock games?" 

"Ruby and I don't play sock games."

"Okay, tell me about your sock games later." Cesar put the pillow back on his face. 

"Okay." Jamal stared at Cesar's right nipple and said, "What is it, girl? You want a big smooch? No, baby girl. It wouldn't be right. You understand." 

"Jamal!" 

"Shhhh." 

"What is your problem?" Cesar talked into the pillow, but Jamal could understand him. 

"Cesar?" 

Cesar lifted the pillow on his face, saw Jamal's big dick out and said, "What? No, I don't want to know. Don't ask. Just do it. Talk to them. And hurry up." 

"You're right, baby girl. It's better to ask forgiveness than for permission." 

"You better not be calling me baby girl." Cesar was angry, but then, Jamal started licking his nipple. He lifted the pillow and said, "Jamal!" 

"Shhhhh. They're so plump." Jamal kept licking and sucking on Cesar's right nipple, as Cesar moaned and Cesar's cockhead grew past the waistband of his boxer briefs. Cesar's cockhead unsheathed from his foreskin. Cesar had the pillow up and kept his eyes back and mouth open. Jamal came, as he sucked Cesar's nipple and spied a large bead of precum on Cesar's bare cockhead. 

Cesar felt Jamal's warm fluid hit his chest, which broke him from his trance. "Jamal!" Jamal's come ran down his chest, into his sunken stomach and pooled around Cesar's exposed cockhead. 

Jamal's come landed on his bed sheets as well. Jamal hopped into action and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He stood from the bed naked and grumbled, "If you don't want my parents to think we're fucking, then stop saying my name so damn loud." 

Cesar laughed, sat up, watched Jamal's cute, little black butt and fixed his dick in his boxer briefs. Jamal grabbed Cesar's wet towel off his floor, which caused Cesar to chime in, "I meant to hang that up. I'm so tired, man." 

Jamal hit Cesar with his wet towel and said, "Don't worry about it. It came in handy." Jamal realized Cesar just watched him run across his bedroom completely naked, gasped and said, "Don't look at me." Jamal covered himself with his hands and got back under the comforter. He sat right in a large come spot. 

"Jamal." 

"Little bit softer." 

"You have a nice body. You've nothing to be ashamed of. Maybe lotion your ass more." Cesar laughed into his fist, as Jamal scowled. 

"I'm turning the light off. Good night." Jamal turned off his light. 

"Good night." Cesar was still slightly aroused. His dick was still hard. He broke the silence and said, "Monse doesn't suck my nipples." 

Jamal had half his face in a pillow and said, "It's a crying shame. Awwwn." Jamal yawned and said, "Maybe tomorrow night.."

"My dick's hard right now. I'm not going to be able to go to sleep." Cesar looked over at Jamal in the dark. There was some light from the window. Cesar could see Jamal was already facing him. 

Jamal sent his hand under the sheets, squeezed the boxer briefs around Cesar's erection and said, "This dick?" 

"Jamal." 

"Softer." Jamal softened his touch and could feel the skin move atop a stiff piston. 

Cesar pushed Jamal's hand away and asked, "What are you doing?" 

"Or just normal volume. Whatever." Jamal spoke loudly. 

Cesar softened his voice, held his cock and said, "Suck my nipple, while I jerk off." Cesar pulled off his boxer briefs, but kept them around one ankle. He pulled back the bed sheets and started stroking his cock. 

"I'm tired." Jamal whined. 

"I'll say your name really loudly." 

Jamal moved and said, "Help me find your nipple." 

"Just turn the light back on." 

"You got your dick out though." 

Cesar slapped his fat cock on his bush and stomach and said, "Yeah." 

"Umm." 

"Jamal." Cesar reached across Jamal and turned on his light. 

They were both hard and naked with the sheets rolled back. 

"I guess we're gay." Jamal seemed upset. 

"We haven't done anything gay. I'm not gay. I only got aroused because you licked my nipple." 

"Volume, please. You can stop begging." Jamal happily sucked Cesar's nipple again. 

"Ahh. Oh. Mm." Cesar moaned and jerked his cock, as Jamal sucked his nipple. 

After a moment of watching Cesar's wide cock slap around in Cesar's fast hand, Jamal put a hand on Cesar's side, rubbed down, and pushed Cesar's fast moving hand away. 

Jamal stroked Cesar's uncut cock and said, "A stranger's hand." 

"What?" Cesar kind of liked the touch of Jamal's hand, but questioned what he said, "A stranger's hand?" 

"Yeah, not your hand. A stranger to your body." 

"It's called a handjob, buddy. And Monse always gives me handjobs." 

"A stranger's hand sounds more intriguing." Jamal sucked Cesar's nipple. 

"Ahh, yeah. Oh. Oh. Cup my balls." Cesar joked, but Jamal did it. Jamal massaged his big, hairy balls, stroked his cock and licked his nipple. "It's getting close. Oh. Ohh. Jamal." Cesar's body curled up and he came. 

Cesar brought his chest up. His big muscular chest pushed Jamal's face closer to Cesar's spraying cock. Come got him. Jamal's eyes bugged out, as come flew onto his lips and ran into his mouth. Come came flying, as Jamal considered opening his mouth completely. 

Jamal moved away a little too late and said, "I'm definitely gay now. Your come went into my mouth and I don't hate the taste." He licked the moist side of his mouth, collecting a sizable lump of Cesar's tasty come. 

Cesar relaxed on his back and said, "I ate alot of candy today." 

"Try it. It's the candy." Jamal had come on his hand and presented it to Cesar. 

"No way." 

"Shhhhh." Jamal put his hand up to Cesar's mouth. 

"No." Cesar turned his face and laughed. 

Jamal grabbed hold of Cesar's soaked cock and said, "I'm gay for what I'm about to do." Jamal licked Cesar's wet abs. 

It tickled Cesar. "Oh my God." Cesar also liked Jamal searching for more places with his acrobatic tongue. Jamal made Cesar squirm, as he ate the come off his trimmed pubes and sack. "Come on, Jamal. Suck my dick. Monse refuses." 

Jamal licked Cesar's balls to get every bit of Cesar's come. He didn't understand why, but he licked on Cesar's nuts longer than he intended. He kissed them. He kissed behind them. He put each one into his mouth and slowly popped them out. Jamal tried putting both of Cesar's balls into his mouth and gagged.

"I'm going to buy you candy tomorrow. Strawberries." Jamal pulled back Cesar's foreskin, licked the come off the sensitive tip of Cesar's cock, before licking around his cockhead and swallowing half of Cesar's impressive shaft in one gulp. 

Cesar doesn't get blowjobs from Monse, so he was very into it and moaned, "Yes. Yes, Jamal. I'll eat so much candy tomorrow." 

Jamal jerked off Cesar, while sucking up and down half of his shaft at first, but Jamal tried putting all of Cesar into his mouth and gagged himself. Cesar was extremely hard. Cesar rubbed Jamal's head and it energized Jamal. Jamal wanted more come, but he also wanted it to be over quickly. 

Cesar grabbed the sheets and quietly said, "Dios mio." Cesar held the sheets, while Jamal blew him and made him come again. "Ah. Umm. Oh, Jamal. Oh. Ohh. Uh. Uhh. Uh." 

"Mmm." Jamal sucked up every drop from the tip of Cesar's robust cockhead. He quickly swallowed once it was apparent more wasn't following. Jamal kept putting Cesar's cock back in his mouth. 

Cesar whispered, "Jamal, give it a rest." He pulled Jamal up his chest. Jamal sucked his left nipple, as Cesar gasped and said, "Ah, Jamal." Cesar wrapped his legs around Jamal. 

Jamal's cockhead teased Cesar's asshole. Jamal sucked nipple, while his cockhead seemed to press into Cesar's asshole. Jamal finally noticed. He looked at Cesar, who had been waiting for Jamal to realize he wanted it. Jamal pointed his cockhead, pushed and breached Cesar's tight asshole. He went in further. This was Jamal's first time penetrating anyone. 

"Oh, Cesar." Jamal pushed more in, but pulled most of his cock out and back in further. 

Cesar ached, "Jamal. Jamal." Cesar tapped Jamal's shoulder. 

"I stopped. You good?" Jamal worried. 

Cesar tried relaxing his asshole and said, "It's big. You're big, Jamal." 

"You're tight." Jamal barely moved his cock. 

"Ohh. Oh, Jamal. It hurts." 

"It's too much?" Jamal stopped sucking Cesar's virginal left nipple and pulled his cock out of his virginal asshole. It went inside further than he thought. 

"No." Cesar rubbed Jamal's head. "Not yet." Jamal sucked Cesar's tight, left nipple. Cesar wanted to give Jamal a handjob, but he didn't know how to start the conversation. He reached down and took Jamal's cock. "A stranger's hand." 

Jamal sucked nipple, held onto Cesar's chest, and loved the way Cesar tugged at his cock. His cock aimed right for Cesar's body. Jamal lifted himself, breaking Cesar's rhythm. Jamal got on his back and said, "You don't want it all over you like before." 

Cesar laughed, took Jamal's cock in his hand, and said, "I'm so tired. My arm is tired." Cesar noticed Jamal's dark nipple. He knew it felt good and he sucked Jamal's left nipple. 

"Oh. Oh my." 

Cesar felt Jamal's cock petrify. He watched it, as he considered giving Jamal head. Jamal's cock wasn't bigger than Monse's dad's cock. Jamal couldn't taste worse than he did. Cesar kissed down Jamal's lean stomach. 

"Ah! No." Jamal got really ticklish. 

"Calm down." Cesar kissed Jamal's leaking cockhead. 

Jamal's head popped up from its rested state on his pillow. Cesar smiled and licked Jamal's cockhead, before he hummed and swallowed all of Jamal's thick eight inch cock. It was wide but not incredibly wide. Jamal watched Cesar's mouth make love to his circumcised cock. He couldn't hold it long. Cesar worked his lips up and down Jamal's whole cock. His nose went into Jamal's dark pubic hair. 

"It's close." Jamal tensed up. 

"Let it go." Cesar sucked and sucked, until Jamal came in his mouth. Cesar swallowed what he could but some escaped his mouth, because of the tactful way he sucked Jamal without teeth. 

"Cesar." Jamal sounded relaxed and extremely dazed. 

"Let's go to sleep." 

"But now, you're hard all over again. I can't believe you gave me a stranger's mouth." 

"A blowjob." Cesar hesitated and said, "A stranger? Of course, you've blown yourself." 

"Shhhh." 

"So, you know what I'm tasting right now." 

Jamal smiled and asked, "Can I taste too?" Jamal pushed his tongue into Cesar's mouth, but Cesar wasn't prepared and pushed Jamal away. 

"Jamal." 

"Shhh." Jamal whispered, "But you swallowed my load." 

"No." 

"Jamal?" Jamal's dad knocked on his bedroom door. The knock was really loud. Not a banging fist, but like an angry, pointy knuckle. 

Jamal threw the sheets over them and said, "Yes, father." He falsely sounded obedient. 

"You alright in there? Your mother and I thought we heard some funny things.. umm.. come out of your mouth?" 

Cesar spoke up and said, "Oh, it's nothing. We're reciting lines from a.." 

"Manuscript." 

Cesar punched Jamal and said, "Thank you, Jamal." 

"No problem. Happy to help." 

Jamal's dad wasn't gone and said, "A manuscript? Sounds too adult for children." 

Jamal added, "It was written by a child." Silence. Long silence. 

Cesar whispered, "Is he gone?" 

"I'm still here. Jamal, we got to have a talk in the morning." Jamal's dad's voice trailed off, as he said, "I don't know what kind of children.." 

"Oh my God." Jamal panicked and said, "My dad thinks I'm gay. I think I could be gay." 

Cesar reached over Jamal, turned off the light and said, "You're not gay. Good night." 

Jamal miraculously kissed Cesar on the mouth in the dark and said, "Good night, baby girl." 

"Jamal!" 

"Cesar!" 

"Shhhhhh." 

"Boys!" Jamal's dad swung open Jamal's door. Light from the hallway filled the bedroom. All he had on was black boxer briefs and a t-shirt. He stomped into the room and said, "Let me see this manuscript." 

"Dad!" 

"I'm sorry if we're keeping you up." Cesar tried calming Jamal's dad. He could see his plump package. "Come closer." Cesar sat up and moved his legs to dangle off the bed. 

"Good night." Jamal turned over and pretended to go to sleep. 

"What, Cesar?" 

Jamal's dad slowly crept to the bed. He knew Cesar was about to do something. Jamal's dad's cock became slightly aroused. Cesar looked over his shoulder for Jamal, but Jamal had his back turned. Cesar wiped his mouth, pulled down Jamal's dad's boxer briefs and stroked his big black cock. Cesar sucked down his cock. 

"Oh. Oh, son." Jamal's dad moaned. "I.. I.. Oh, my." 

Cesar looked up into his eyes, as he gagged and soaked that cock. Jamal's dad seemed apprehensive. Cesar stroked him and sucked his nuts. Soon, Cesar got on his back, lifted his legs and exposed his hairy hole. Jamal's dad bent down, knelt and ate Cesar's asshole. 

"Ahh. Oh, man." Cesar's asshole had been fucked before, but never eaten. Cesar got rock hard, as Jamal's dad fucked him with two of his fat fingers. "Give it to me." 

"Is this what you want?" Jamal's dad nodded his head, as he rubbed his cockhead around Cesar's wet asshole. He wanted Cesar to nod his head too. Cesar quickly smiled, held his knees up and nodded his head. 

Cesar's head was against Jamal's back. His dad lined his cock up and stuck it inside Cesar. Cesar ached. Jamal had to listen to it. His dad grunted and fucked away, as Cesar moaned and winced. Jamal's dad lasted a long time. He fucked Cesar for almost twenty minutes. 

"Come here." Cesar pulled Jamal's dad down and kissed him. Their tongues clashed. 

"Cesar. Oh, Cesar." 

Jamal couldn't believe the way his dad reacted to Cesar, but then, he remembered how much he loved Cesar's body too. It sounded like his dad licked Cesar from his mouth to his ears to down his neck and all around it till he finally erupted deep inside of Cesar. 

Jamal's dad took Cesar's legs, brought them together and rested them up his chest, as his big black cock smashed Cesar. He fucked him like that, but then, he let Cesar's right leg fall. He held Cesar's left leg up and fucked him like a wishbone ready to snap. 

"Oh, Cesar. Oh. Uhh. Uh. Uhhhh. Uhhhh." 

"Uh. Uhh." Cesar felt the shit soup stirring inside his ass. 

"Cesar." 

Jamal's dad moved Cesar's left leg over onto his right leg, as he fucked and bent down to kiss Cesar's awaiting mouth. They kissed, until Jamal's dad regained his senses. He pulled out, put on his shorts and left without saying another word. 

Cesar got out of bed to wipe his soiled asshole. He nearly tripped and hurt himself, because his legs were numb and felt like rubber bands. He got back into bed and curled up with Jamal. Cesar's erection landed right where Jamal's asshole sat. Cesar kissed the back of Jamal's neck and said, "Good night." He closed his eyes to sleep. 

Jamal moved his keen ass closer to Cesar's thriving erection, reached back, pulled Cesar's foreskin back, put his cockhead against his hole, pushed him inside and said, "Umm." Jamal pushed his hungry ass miles down Cesar's cock. 

"Jamal." Cesar was breathless. 

"Shhhhh." Jamal worked his ass down Cesar's cock, closed his eyes and said, "Good night." 

Cesar couldn't help but stay up a little while longer. He put his hole cock inside of Jamal. Jamal took it and grinded down it. Cesar never expected this. Jamal put Cesar's arm around his waist. They were closer in that moment than ever before. Cesar's chest pressed against Jamal's back. Their heartbeats and heat entangled. Cesar hesitated to move. Jamal stopped moving. 


End file.
